Hank Marlow
|image= |title=Lieutenant |birthplace=Chicago, Illinois |birthdate= |nationality=American |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |status=Alive |allies=Gunpei Ikari James Conrad Mason Weaver Reg Slivko Houston Brooks San Lin William Randa Kong Victor Nieves |enemies=Skullcrawlers Leafwings Preston Packard |relationships=Unnamed Wife Unnamed Son |previousoccupation=Pilot in the US Army Air Forces (prior to MIA status) |currentoccupation= |portrayedby=John C. Reilly Will Brittain (young) |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |lastappearance= }} Hank Marlow is a character created by who first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. Appearance Hank Marlow, for most of the film, had a rather weak and disheveled appearance. His beard was long and unkempt, as was his hair, which was beginning to noticeably gray. He continued to wear his uniform from World War Two, and managed to keep it remarkably clean. Upon encountering James Conrad and his group, he trims his beard down slightly. While stranded on Skull Island, he kept his wedding ring on his finger, in hopes of seeing his wife again one day. Upon his return to the United States, Hank was clean-shaven with trimmed hair, and had an overall neat appearance. Personality Hank Marlow initially came off as a lonely, somewhat paranoid man. This is understandable, as the only human contact he had for almost 30 years was the typically silent and stoic Iwi tribe. However, upon meeting James Conrad's group, he slowly unwinds and begins to bond with the soldiers over their shared martial careers. Having survived on Skull Island for decades, he has accumulated vast amounts of knowledge on the flora and fauna that inhabit the island. He seemed to have greatly respected the natural order of the island, as he was vehemently oppossed to Preston Packard's quest to kill Kong. Relationships History ''Kong: Skull Island During World War II, Marlow and Gunpei Ikari were stranded on Skull Island when their planes crashed. They were initially hostile to each other and tried to kill one another, with Ikari nearly killing Marlow until the appearance of Kong scared him off. Eventually, they would encounter each other again and decided to discard their differences since they were no longer soldiers on opposite sides of a war, but two men stranded on an island and banded together to survive and they came to see each other as brothers. Ikari would eventually lose his life to save Marlow. Marlow erected a grave for Ikari and placed his sword there until the time came when Marlow needed his friend's sword. Hank Marlow acted as a Lieutenant during the events of World War II, before being stranded on Skull Island. He then encountered James Conrad and his band of travelers during their expedition to the lost island, explaining who Kong is, while also speaking about the "devils" who lived below, also known as the Skullcrawlers. Reunion Upon leaving Skull Island, Marlow (now clean-shaven and wearing a new military uniform) located his wife and son in Chicago. Upon knocking on the door, he was greeted by the sight of his son, now a grown man. Initially, he was confused at Marlow's presence, until his mother came along and, shocked at the sight of Marlow, slowly and tearfully embraced him; afterwards, his son learned that Marlow was his dad, and gladly shook his hand while holding back tears of joy. Marlow was last seen enjoying a hot dog, chips, and a bottle of cold beer while watching a Cubs baseball game. Legacy After spending time on Skull Island, he unintentionally helped the Iwi evolve: by teaching them English (in particular, to Ato's father), they passed on his teachings to their children, and even developed their own language. Abilities *'Multilingualism:' In addition to speaking English, Marlow can speak Japanese and can communicate in the silent manner the Iwi do. *'Swordsmanship:' Marlow is very skilled with a sword, in particular, Gunpei's katana. List of appearances *Kong: Skull Island'' Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Military Category:Kong: Skull Island: Characters